Life Or Death, Choosing Is Not An Option
by Kiety Star
Summary: Kiara  my OC  is sick and doesn't want to tell anyone although it is pretty severe. Starts as a chatroom but switches to story.  sorry about that  Rated T for language.


*Hey there again! It's Kiety! ^^ I'm finally uploading stories again. I haven't had much insperation to write but now I'm really into Hetalia so I'm making one-shots with my own OCs. I'm really excited to hear what you guys think so if you could review at least, I'd be really happy. Thanks! 3*

Life Or Death, Choosing Is Not An Option

Kiara_OneHellaMess: has signed in

Kiara: Hello assholes ~

Thera: That's not very nice to say :(

Kiara: And?

England: Where is this coming from? you're usually calm and today you seem angry.

Kiara: ask the lil brat

Vera: teehee

Kiara: im going to kill you when you return from Germany's house! *evil aura*

Vera: eep!

England: Kiara! WTH?

Kiara: MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!

Vera: but uncle Spain said-

Kiara: I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Vera: hahahahhahahahahahahah

Kiara_TheSecret has signed out

Vera: aww :( shes been getting really upset here lately and crying for no reason...

America: WHAT?

England: Have you tried to talk to her?

Vera: well yeah but ever since Spain got really sick, she hasn't been feeling well either and does nothing but sleep all day and cry quietly.

Germany: Does she know that you know how she's been feeling?

Vera: she only knows that i know she's sick at the same time as Spain. She don't know that I've seen her cry.

Germany: Bruder was telling me about how she used to get really depressed as a kid and think no one was there for her and that everyone didn't care about her or even knew who she was. He said he had to stop her from killing herself once, even though we can't die, still.

Hero_HamburgerKing has signed out

England: Wow...I had no idea she was feeling like that since she never showed her true feelings infront of anyone.

Awesome has signed in

Prussia: That's my fault. As she was growing up, there was a war going on so I taught her that showing your inside emotions was a show of weakness and she took it into her day to day life, which i tried to tell her wasn't good but she just said she'd be fine and it was to late to change.

Vera: Idiot, you really fucked her up

Prussia: I didn't mean to

Germany: yeah, i guess there was nothing you could really do if she had decided to live her life like that.

England: yeah...hey! where did america go?

-With America-

America landed the plane on the stretch of land in the middle of the ocean, quickly jumping out and running into the forest. He wasn't going to let the one he loved so much be alone and think that no one cared. It was outragoues! Cause he would rape her if she didn't believe he loved her. Cause he was the hero and she was the damsal in destress and he was going to pull a superman and save his louis lane, damn it!

He ran out of the thick forest and into a small clearing where a huge house sat. He ran to the door and stopped to catch his breath before knocking lightly.

There was no answer but there was very quiet shuffling in the house. He was getting annoyed that she would ignore him like this and knocked louder. "Open up! I know you're in there, Kiara!"

Silence was ever so annoying right then.

He finally just kicked the door in, making Kiara jump from her spot on the couch and go into attack mode. "Get the fuck out, asshole! If I wanted you here, I would have answered the damn door!" She went to punch him in the face, which anyother time he would have let her do, but this time he stopped her fist, really annoyed and not willing to play any games.

His voice was serious as he asked her the question. "How do you expect anyone to want to know you, want to be there for you, want to hold you...if you never let anyone in and put on a mask all the damn time?"

She was frozen. How had he known? Did he talk to Prussia? What the hell was going on? Why was he so out of character right now? "I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about, now let me go!"

But he didn't let go, instead he pulled her into a warm, tight hug. "No. I'm going to be here for you through whatever the hell is going on with you, okay?"

She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her and took her face in his hands, pulling her to him and kissing her forcefully. "I'm not going to leave you like this. If you think no one loves you, then I'll be the first one to prove you wrong."

He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, tears falling down her face. "It's not just that..." She pulled away for a minute. "I was talking to Spain and he's really sick. Romano's worried and I've started to get worried as well...but then I started to cough up blood and told Romano about it. He sent over a doctor and the doctor told me that because my political state is so low and my country shouldn't even be a country because it's to small, I was dying. Slowly but surely I will either disappear or turn into a human..." She was sobbing uncontrolably now.

America was frozen and wouldn't stop staring into her eyes, searching but he wasn't sure what he was searching for exactly. "W-what...?" He asked very quietly, almost incohirent.

She still sobbed and had a fist full of the back of his shirt, needing him to hold her but he didn't right away so she was trying to hold him.

He was shaking now, looking away from her, tears falling down his face. She put her head to his chest. He broke down then, he grabbed her with almost painful force and held her to him with just as much force. "No...please, god no..."

Kiara hugged him and sobbed more. "A-alfred, I-I don't want to d-d-die..."

He pulled away to look at her straight in the eyes. "I know that but you have to tell everyone. Maybe we can find a way to make you and your economy better!" He was desperatly trying to look hopeful but she saw straight through it.

"You know it's not going to help, Alfred. But thank you for being my superman whenever I've needed you." She smiled saddly, almost like saying goodbye before it was even time to leave.

There was a knock on the door and Vara's voice was worried through the door. "Big sister, please...I'm sorry I was acting so much like a brat, please tell us what's wrong! England, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Thera, Romano, and even Spain was able to come over to see you, Big sister."

Alfred reluctenly let her go, wiping her tears before sitting on the couch, putting his face in his hands, trying to calm down.

Kiara opened the door and everyone seemed to notice the redness of her eyes. When she let them in, they didn't expect to see America but didn't question it seeing as how he wasn't looking up to meet any of their eyes. Kiara's heart was pounding as they all kinda found a place to sit and look at her. Prussia was the first to say something with the saddest face, "What's going on Kiara, you aren't you."

Kiara felt her throat tighten, she didn't know if she could do this. She felt a little light headed with the pressure that was suddenly on her as everyone was looking at her for an answer. She was about to freak out and felt like she was going to throw up so she quickly left the room to calm down. How could she tell this group of people that she wasn't going to be here anymore. It had taken so much just to tell Alfred but at that moment she needed to, she needed to let it out. Now she felt the pressure and was shaking as she stood in the kitchen, putting a damp cold wash cloth on her forehead.

In the livingroom, everything was kinda quiet except Spains coughing at times. Everything was starting to get tense until some loud coughing was heard from the kitchen. There was a loud thud and America was up in seconds, running into the kitchen along with England and Prussia and several others staying a bit back. Alfred held Kiara in his arms as she continued to cough badly. Spain was worried he had somehow gotten her sick but Romano had reasured him he didn't.

Once her coughing fit had subsided, Alfred helped her stand, keeping a hand around her waist as security. She knew that, now that it had gotten this bad, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He wasn't showing any emotion other than depression and concern, which was a dead give away to the others that there was something truely wrong.

After getting Kiara back into the livingroom, next to Alfred on the couch, Prussia just barely touched her hand and (trying not to yell at America for trying to burn a hole in his hand with his eyes) asked in a low voice. "It's obvouis that something isn't right, please, tell us. It's not like we're going to judge you."

"I never said you would judge me. I'm just terrified...that's all." Kiara said, looking down at her hands, tears falling.

Prussia patted her hand. "We're here for you, Kiara."

"I'm fucking dying! My economy is shit and I've been coughing up blood. Just a minute ago I fucking blacked out. I don't know what to do!" She yelled, causing Alfred to squeeze her shoulders.

Everyone was quiet and Thera looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone and just leave a letter before going but I wasn't able to so now you all know." She whispered, trying to fight the tears falling down her face. She wanted to make this easy and just let them find out when they went to look for her and not find her but instead the note. But now that this had happened, she was starting to think that maybe this was better. Now no one would get mad.

Vera had started to cry quietly next to Italy, who was also crying, both being comforted by Germany. Thera had a look of pure sadness on her face and let a couple tears fall. Spain was speachless and felt bad for Kiara as he patted Romano's hand that was shaking. Romano didn't look like anything but shocked. Prussia was squeezing Kiara's hand and trying not to let any of the tears in his eyes fall. England had him head down, not moving. And finally, America was now resting his face on her shoulder, shaking a bit.

No one said a word for almost half an hour and Kiara was going to go insane. "L-listen, I don't know how much time I have left but I hope you all know that I love you all very much. But I really kinda want to be alone for a while. I don't want to be rude but I just need time to think this through and it's hard to do with everyone here..."

Prussia let go of her hand and was the first to stand. "I completely understand but if you get the feeling that you're close to death...please call and at least let us know." Then he walked over to Germany and patted his back. "Come on, grab them two and lets go."

Spain was the next to stand. He walked over to Kiara and hugged her lightly. "Please remember that we're alway here for you so you don't need to think we'll be mad." He waited for Romano to give Kiara a shakey hug without any words and then they both left. Thera and America were the last two left.

"Please. I want to stay here with you just in case." Thera said, a couple tears falling from her eyes.

Kiara shook her head. "I should be fine for a couple days so when I feel really bad I'll call you. Promise."

Thera wasn't happy with the answer but stood to give Kiara a huge hug before heading for the door. She stopped before opening it and pointed back. "You better freaking call me!"

Kiara smiled and nodded before Thera left. Then she looked at America. "Alf-"

He cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. "I don't give a fuck weather or not you want me to leave. I'm going to stay with you until the end. I wouldn't be a very good hero if I didn't." He tried to smile but it was a broken one.

Kiara knew she wouldn't win this without hurting him so she mearly nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against Alfred, exuasted from the tension of the whole ordeal, and fell asleep, feeling safe as Alfred wrapt his arms around her and held her there.

A couple weeks later, Thera and Prussia were the first to get the distressed phone call from America. "S-She won't wake up but she'd still breathing and her hearts still beating! W-what the h-heck do we do?"

Thera had instantly left for Kiara's place and Prussia had made phone calls to everyone else before leaving aswell. Everyone got there almost at the same time. America was the one to let them into the house and lead them to Kiara's room, where she was laying, completely still except for the movement of her chest from her breathing.

Everyone was worried and Vera was clinging to Kiara's right arm, since America was sitting on the other side of the bed, holding Kiara's right hand. Everything was really quiet for a while until there was a slight breath that came from Kiara that was almost incoheirent. "Thank you. I love you all..." Then she was still. Her chest was no longer moving and America quickly checked her pulse by listening to her chest. When he pulled away, he lightly put her hands together over her stomach and quickly left the room, tears falling like rain.

Vera had began to sob uncontrolably with Italy and Germany had to pry them both from the edge of the bed, having a few tears excape from his eyes aswell. Prussia had fallen to his knees with Spain, both trying to stop crying now that their little sister was gone. Romano has actually crying has Spain held him next to Prussia. England was trying not to cry as he walked over to kiss Kiara's cheek and left quickly, unable to bear it. Thera was letting a few tears fall as the room cleared out, Spain having to help Prussia and Romano walk. "Thank you for alway being there for me. You can go now. Tell Rome and Germania hello for me, okay?" She said softly.

There was a light and a transparent looking Kiara stood beside the bed, smiling and nodded before looking at her body on the bed and snapping her fingers, causing the body to disappear. "Thanks for staying behind. Tell Alfred it wasn't his fault cause I know that's what he's thinking and let the others know I love them. Take care or Arthur for me cause knowing him, he'll stay depressed for a while. And please, take care of yourself."

Then she was gone.

_Fin_

_By: Kiara Star_


End file.
